Uncertain Future
by it's.too.green
Summary: Edwards always wanted to be a human for Bella, to give her opportunities, to give her things she wouldnt be able to get otherwise. But what happens when he gets his wish? I hope it sounds better than it sounds:P Please read and review, 2nd fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously, due to the simple fact that my name isn't Stephenie Meyer, I don't own anything Twilight related

Disclaimer: Obviously, due to the simple fact that my name isn't Stephenie Meyer, I don't own anything Twilight related. (I have to say owning Edward Cullen would be pretty amazing!)

"Hi, is Jess there?" I asked, hoping the answer was a no.  
"Just one second, Bella," Jessica's mom answered. You can't get _everything _you want, I reminded myself silently.

After a few moments silence, I heard static on the other side of the line as Jessica picked up the phone.

"What's up, Bella? You're still coming to the movies tonight, right?" Her voice sounded sincerely hopeful and for a second I wondered what her ulterior motives were.  
"Um, actually, Jess, I was calling to tell you that I can't make it tonight."  
"What? Why?"  
"Swamped. Two essays are due for tomorrow." Sure, it wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. She didn't have to know the essays were already done, did she?

Piercing static screamed into my ear as she exhaled loudly into the mouthpiece. Quickly, but not fast enough, I pulled the phone away from my face. My ears ringed briefly, making it impossible to understand-let alone hear-what she was trying to tell me.

"Yeah, it really is too bad," I improvised, hoping what I had just said wasn't too off the mark, my voice ringing with false disappointment.  
"See you Monday, Bella," she muttered angrily.  
"Bye," I whispered. But she had already hung up.

"How did she take it?" Edward asked as his arms wrapped around my waist, almost as if his ears hadn't caught every word spoken between us.  
"I'm sure you know better than I do," I answered; bringing the attention to the fact that he probably also heard the words that she had left unspoken.

He chuckled softly, still holding me.  
"I'm good, Bella, but not _that _good," he contradicted, whispering softly into the hollow beneath my ear, sending violent shivers down my spine.

"What's going on in there?" I heard Charlie grunt from the T.V room as he heard me drop the portable phone onto the ground.

"Nothing," I began, my shaking voice giving me away immediately. I inhaled deeply in hope of calming myself down, and then resumed, "Nothing's going on."  
But Charlie had already gotten up from his leather recliner and come into the kitchen to do his own investigation, crime stopper style.

Edward took a step back but held one of my hands in his just in time. Charlie squinted, glaring at the only contact between Edward and me; clearly disappointed he wouldn't need to take out his badge anytime soon. He brought his eyes up to mine and I smiled as innocently as I could.

"Have fun tonight, kids," He mumbled, still disappointed, already turning back towards the evening game which had just resumed.

I exhaled a sigh of relief, glad I was free and out of his watchful eye.

"Let's go," I smiled up to Edward, but he was already leading me out the door. He opened the passenger side door for me, and I was hit unexpectedly by another wave of disbelief as his perfect, angular face came so close to mine.

I felt my pulse quickened as he leaned closer, centimetre by centimetre. Just then, I heard the curtain being drawn inside. Hesitantly, staring into Edward's golden eyes the whole time, I pulled away smiling and sat down into the leather lining of his silver Volvo. Maybe I wasn't out of his watchful eye just yet.

"Thank you," I giggled, completely aware of the fact that Charlie had been watching.  
"My pleasure," he answered, smiling back at me a little teasingly.

My eyes darted to my feet as the door closed. No way was I going to see how purple Charlie's face had turned.

The engine purred to life, mocking my red monster, and slowly backed out of the driveway. The moment we were truly out of my fathers spying sight, I shifted in the seat to face Edward, my eyes drinking in every detail of his god-like face.

I saw the corner of Edwards lips twitch as though he was fighting a smile. I had already lost my battle and was smiling like an idiot, completely embarrassed at what had just happened.

I giggled silently as I turned back towards the window, and I felt his cold, comforting hand gently squeeze my own.

I turned back towards him, checking if he had broken his façade. He was looking at me while he was still driving, my favourite crooked smile shining on his face.

I smiled back for a moment, then turned towards the window once more. I let my eyes lids fall as I blew out a small sigh of relief.

Within the next couple of months, I promised myself, we would truly be able to be together, for every day and night of forever.

Authors Note: Aww! I love this chapter! Haha, and if you love it too, please write a reply! It's the only thing that'll keep me going! Thank you! (Oh, and I promise it wont stay fluffy. Believe me. I have a couple things up my sleeve!) :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Take a hint

Disclaimer: Take a hint. The Website's called fanFICTION…sadly:(

When we reached the stone driveway that led up to his gorgeous mansion, he pulled me out the car and into his welcoming arms the moment he had parked.

"Now where were we?" I heard him mumble, his arms holding me close as he inhaled deeply, his nose buried into my collarbone.  
Hesitantly and very slowly, he made his way up to my jaw line, always breathing in my addictive scent as he squeezed me against the side of his car.

"Edward," I warned. "Edward I can't breathe," I said, some small intuitive part of me declared, the failing part that tried keeping me alive. My breath got caught in my throat.  
"Sorry," he mumbled apologetically, releasing a bit of space between us, letting me rest against the car.  
"Not because _you_ were too close; it's just…sensory overload, you know," I explained as he brought his face level with mine, exposing once again his dazzling gaze.  
"That doesn't really make too much sense, you know," he teased. "You have sensory over load every time I come within eyesight." His powerful scent hit me. Suddenly I felt like sensory overload wasn't that bad of a thing to get.

I threw myself as close as I could possibly get, hugging him tightly to me. He froze beneath me. I didn't release my hold. Slowly, he relaxed and his arms tightened again, this time returning the embrace.  
"I wish I never had to let you go," he whispered, ignoring his close call.  
"You know I wish for the same, but I'm sure Alice has different plans," I whispered back knowing full well we had been outside for far too long.

Just then I heard her skip down the steps. I closed my eyes, wanting to absorb my time with Edward for as long as possible.  
He sighed and released me, whispering that he wouldn't let me leave within an arms length of him the whole night, which suited me perfectly.

"Hey, Alice," I greeted her. My voice sounded cheerful. And I was. Who wouldn't be after being told Edward wouldn't let you leave farther than an arms length? I was more than cheerful, I was ecstatic at the very thought.

"Hey, Bella," she welcomed me just as cheerfully, hugging me awkwardly as Edward still had one arm wrapped naturally around my waist.  
"Guess what? I have a surprise for you!" She said, extremely excited.  
Instead of fighting, as I usually would've, I tried embracing the fact that it was just something I would have to get used to with Alice.  
I sighed in surrender and smiled.  
"Lead the way, Alice."  
She hopped up and down momentarily; happy I was playing along instead of raining on her parade.  
"C'mon, Bella! How long does it take for you to walk to the front door?" She complained after the second it had taken her to reach the destination.

I glanced up at Edward, confused. I grew shocked, as he looked just as confused as I bet I did. I figured the surprise would've been clothes, as she always insisted on buying me, but never was she this excited to give me _clothes_.  
"We probably shouldn't keep Alice waiting," Edward stated the obvious.

We walked up the stairs and into the open doorway behind Alice. As we walked, I wondered how hard the Cullen's must've worked to keep something from Edward. Just one slip and it was over.  
"Bella! It's so nice to see you again," Esme hugged me as Alice had done.  
"Bella," Carlisle nodded, smiling.  
"Hello," I heard Jasper say softly as he stood in the doorway of the living room.  
Emmett poked his head into the doorway and practically shouted my name only to start chuckling as I blushed. I turned away as he returned to his video game with Jasper.

Alice ran down the steps, a long rectangular box in her hands.  
"Oh Alice," Esme began. "She can wait."  
"I know Bella can, but I can't," she explained, her voice just as excited as before.

I heard Jasper laughed quietly from the living room.  
"She has a point," he mumbled a bit too loudly.  
"Jasper!" Alice said aloud, feigning offence.  
"Tip number one, bro," I heard Emmett remind Jasper. "Don't annoy annoying things."

At that, Alice narrowed her gaze on the wall and a sudden wicked smile lighted her face.  
"Here you go Bella. I know you'll like it," she declared knowingly as she handed me the box, a nicer smile on her lips now.  
"Thank you, all of you," I said, my voice slightly confused at the abrupt change of subject.

As I took the box in my hands I saw Edward and Carlisle exchange glances from the corner of my eyes. Carlisle nodded solemnly once and walk up the stairs gracefully with Esme at his side soon after.

Alice walked into the living room and I thought I heard the faint sound of her sitting onto the sofa, probably beside Jasper.  
"Let's go upstairs," Edward offered.  
I nodded; surprised he was the one to plan time to talk. Usually, when it came to their not so secret conversations, Edward would've walked me into the living room and sat down beside me on the couch, ignoring my silence please to know what they had been signalling themselves about.  
Something serious was out on the table; and for once I wished it wasn't worth repeating.

Love this chapter too!  
Please please please please please  
(still don't know how much I'm emphasising the please part? Read that line another five times)  
REVIEW :D  
I still don't know if its worth continuing if no one enjoys reading it, or reads it at all.  
Thanks a bunch!  
-Gaby-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Yes, I know, its been a while, a very long while since the last chapter

**A/N Yes, I know, its been a while, a very long while since the last chapter. But here it is, and I hope you like it! And I hope its long enough to satisfy what the first two short chapters haven't…if that makes sense: P**

**Disclaimer: Somehow still think I own Twilight? Think again. OF STEPHENIE MEYER!**

I walked by Edwards side up the stairs, dreading what I thought I might hear. We kept our silence as we headed towards his room, his arm placed gently around my waist. He sat down on the edge of his bed, his arms now placed behind him as he stared into the carpet.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice shaking. I sat down beside him, but he just got up and walked towards the large window that covered most of one of the walls. I stayed there, staring at the spot his hands had just occupied and the impression they left in the gold covers.

I looked at him then, and regretted it. His face was torn, clearly in pain, as he looked up towards the pale moon in the sky that left rainbows to shine lightly across the room, emanating from his skin.  
No angel should have to suffer.  
Slowly but confidently, I walked towards him.  
"Edward," I said, pronouncing his name as a complete phrase.  
He glanced towards me and smiled crookedly, but his smile seemed off somehow.  
"Edward, whatever it is, tell me. Just get it over with," I pleaded for my own sake.

"Open the box," he instructed, his musical voice falling flat. I blew out a sigh of grief as I realised he had dodged my words.

I looked down on the bed a couple steps away where I had placed the simple white box. Again, I walked slowly. Still standing with my back to Edward, I opened to cover of the box. It fell to the ground with a slight thud.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I heard him whisper, his voice now filled with care as he was suddenly behind me, looking over my shoulder.

"We're going to Alaska." Somehow my declarative sentence had managed to sound like an interrogative sentence.

"Won't it be fun?" He asked, his cold arms wrapping around my shoulders. I felt him shake behind me as he let out a soft chuckle.  
Still in his arms, I turned around to face him.  
"Surely you don't still take to heart the fact that they _bought_ something for you. That would be incredulousness."

I smiled softly, seeing the point in his words.  
"No, I don't. I think it's good that we're going to be able to spend some time together in a place you know too well," I answered, leaning in for a kiss.

His cold lips moved against mine soundlessly for a moment, only to be pulled back too soon after.

"But that's not why we're up here," I heard him whisper, his sweet breath hitting my face.  
"Bella, it's Carlisle. He thinks he's found a cure." I felt my face grow as pale as death in that instant.  
"A cure to what?" I asked monotonously, knowing the answer as I now stared into his chest unseeingly.  
"A cure for me, for all of us. For what we've become." I continued to stare.

No. It was impossible. The Cullen's couldn't have lied to me when they said vampire venom was the strongest substance. What could surpass something so vital to my future, my existence with Edward forever? I didn't want to think about it.

"Bella, do you know what this means?" He whispered, his burning topaz gaze searching for my returning flat brown gaze.

I knew what this meant. I knew perfectly well what this meant. That we weren't going to be together forever, that's what it meant. One day in the all too fast approaching future we would be separated by an inevitable death, something so easily forgotten if nothing were to change.  
That was it. That just had to be it.

"Edward," I began, my voice slightly excited. But before I could continue he had blown out a sigh of major relief.

"I'm just so happy you feel the same as I do about this," he phrased, completely and utterly wrong for once.

He pulled me into another cold embrace, and for a moment I wondered how long it would stay that way. Cold. Welcoming. No. No. No. This is some sick, twisted joke, I repeated over and over in my mind. Just some sick prank where he'll pull back from our embrace soon and scream April fool's, even though it was months behind us now.

"Don't be," I said the words, but somehow no sound came out. He heard what I mouthed with his perfect sense of hearing, which would soon fade out to be just as hard as my dead grandparents.

He backed up just enough to be able to see my face and I somehow managed to feel his hands around my forearms that dangled at my side, never having returned his clasp.

His face was confused as he took in my lifeless body that contained just barely enough drive to stay standing.

"But I thought… I thought you would…" Would what? I thought. Understand? How could I understand something so incomprehensible?

"You don't have to do this; for you, for me, for anyone, do _you_ understand me? I don't want you to change now, I don't want you to change _ever. _Not now, not in ten years, not in a hundred, because I love you Edward Cullen and I owe you forever, not the excuse of a forever humans have, but the forever me and you ought to share," I finished angrily.

I looked into his eyes as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I was only just realising how silent it was in the house. Good. Maybe an audience was what I needed. Maybe when I walked home tonight my audience would be enough to convince him just how stupid he was being.

I backed away from his arms, something I thought I would never do, still gazing into the eyes I wanted so badly to stay burning topaz, to turn black when he wasn't adequately fed, to hold my gaze in his forever.

"Bella, don't go," he whispered across the room to me. I paused, knowing that I truly didn't want to go but that I should. My moments of thinking time had to be spent alone, not with someone who, for the moment, could send me into sensory overload every few instants. I looked into his eyes again, and I could tell he was begging me to stay but that he new it was my choice to stay.

In my head, I imagined my action of leaving to show that I didn't care for him anymore. But that was wholly too wrong. I cared for him too much and any little or big thing that changed in him was one thing too many.

"I just need time. Time to think of your side of the story," I mumbled, my voice quivering.

He nodded and in a second he was around me, holding me tight once again as his cold lips pressed against my forehead, my cheeks, and finally one last kiss on the lips.

When I opened my eyes he was nowhere in his room, having disappeared without a trace.

I turned around and walked out the door, my body yearning for his cold touch as my mind fought against it. Step by slow and heavy step, I reached the bottom of the staircase and looked up as my body found a crevice in my defence. I let my body take over momentarily as my muddled human vision dissected the darkness that I had just escaped from. Darkness, and nothing more.

No sound came from the room Alice, Emmett and Jasper could be found playing video games twenty minutes earlier. Just silence and darkness.

I walked out the front door and closed it behind me gently. I was too hurt, in too much pain to throw a tantrum. If he wanted to change himself, my broken wrist wouldn't have helped anything if I had tried to slam the door. That only reminded me of how different, how changed, how _mortal_ and breakable he would become. Maybe even as breakable I was now.

One step down the stairs. Just one car crash and he was gone.  
Two steps down the stairs. Just one second too much underwater and he was gone.  
Three steps down the stairs. Just one freak accident and he was gone.  
Four steps down the stairs. Just one, single, stupid mistake and he was gone.  
Five steps down the stairs. He could be gone so easily.

With every step farther from him fell another tear, sliding from my glazed cheeks. My feet walked across the driveway soundlessly as my thoughts tore my heart apart. Just then, I heard the soft sound of someone coming down the steps, following me.

She walked beside me, holding the silence. When we reached the bottom of the driveway she turned towards me and brought me to a stop.

"Bella, listen to me," her soprano voice whispered. "I'm not going to leave you alone tonight. I'm not going to let you go through whatever you're going through alone. You're going to stick to me like glue," she finished.

In a flash she was gone, but I heard an engine purr not too far off in their garage. I saw the automatic door open as her newly acquired yellow Porsche crept up beside me.

"Get in," Alice ordered me gently, the passenger side door open, waiting for me to follow her instructions. And I did.

**A/N I tried to make this chapter longer; due to the one review I got telling me that it should be. Thank you, xMariana Radcliffex . I really did appreciate it :)  
Please, review, I would love to hear more feedback, either good or bad.  
Thanks a bunch!  
Gaby.  
**


End file.
